A Look Into The Future
by hangingoutdownthestreet99
Summary: Donna's life is turned upside down by a glimpse of her future life. R&R!


_Point Place, Wisconsin_

_1978_

The air was damp, and little fireflies covered the summer night sky like sprinkles on a cake. Donna Pinciotti moved closer to her boyfriend, Eric Forman. He took her hand and they both laid down, gazing at the sky above them.

"Gorgeous night, isn't it?" Donna said, snuggling closer to Eric.

"Almost as gorgeous as you." Eric pulled out one of his trademark cheesy lines. They always made Donna giggle.

A smile broke out on her face and she said, "You know, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be anywhere else but here. Point Place may seem tiny, but it's just so peaceful. I can't leave the gang, anyways." Donna was due to leave for college in a couple days. Eric rolled his eyes as he always does when Donna rethinks her plans.

"You need to go to Madison. It will be great for you, for us! We can find a little house in the city, and move away. Plus, everyone is going seperate ways. I know you can't bear to leave this teeny town, but we have to one day." Eric said, shifting slightly to face his newly-blonde girlfriend.

"I want to stay here with you, Eric. I want to be with you forever." Donna sat up and crossed her legs.

"We will. I promise you. Forever." Eric took Donna's hand and kissed it. She fell into his arms, and they laughed, talked, even danced 'till the sun came up.

_Madison, Wisconsin_

_2012_

"LA DI DA! DI DA!" A red-headed girl sang as she made her way to school. She swung on lamposts and jumped over puddles as they did in her favorite movie, Singing in the Rain.

"Hey, Kendall!" A small brunette made her way over to the singing girl.

"Hey, Vivi! Race you to school." Kendall took off with no warning.

Vivi followed, yelling, "I don't want to get my skirt wet!"

The two girls met at school, drenched in sweat.

"I WIN!" Kendall yelled at the top of her lungs.

Vivi sat down on a bench and panted. "Y-you know I'm not a-athletic." She tried to catch her breath.

"Oops." Kendall took Vivi's hand and pulled her up from the bench. They both walked inside and into their 5th grade classroom.

"Well, hello Kendall and Vivi! How are you girls today?" Their teacher, Mrs. De Luca asked them.

"Great. After school, my mom is taking me and Kendall to get manicures and pedicures for my birthday." Vivi said, obviously excited.

"I'm so excited. I love doing girly things." Kendall said, suprising Vivi and Mrs. De Luca. Kendall Forman was known for being a tough tomboy. But, she was girly deep inside.

Mrs. De Luca smiled and said, "Well, that's great. School's about to start, take your seats everyone!"

Kendall and Vivi sat in their seats, by each other of course. They grinned at each other and took out their reading books. They were best friends, just like their mothers.

Donna woke up with a pounding headache and in a unfamiliar place. She took in her surroundings. She was sitting on a bench, outside what looked like a school. A man stared at Donna as he passed by her on his bike. She looked down at her clothing. A button-down shirt and bell-bottom jeans. What was so unusual about that? She stood up and looked at the sign of the school. "_Madison Elementary School" _It read. _Oh, so I must be in Madison. _Donna thought. The bell rang, and as soon as Donna was leaving the school grounds, hundreds of little kids came flooding through the doors, and one little girl in particular caught her eye. She looked so much like Donna.

The little girl came running at torpedo speed towards her. "MOM! YOU'RE BACK FROM PARIS! And you dyed your hair red! We match!" The little girl bounced up and down and hugged Donna tightly.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom." Donna said as sincerely as possible. She could see a tiny little tear form in the corner of the little redhead's eye, but the girl wiped it away.

"Oh, okay. But you do look a lot like my mom. Maybe you're her sister. She said she has a younger sister named Tina." She was a little ball of energy, and that was for sure.

"No, but I do have a little sister named Tina. Weird coincidence. I must get going. Bye!" Donna flipped her hair back and bounded out of the property. She knocked into brunette, wearing a stiff jacket and a skirt.

"I am so sorry," Donna said, "I wasn't watching where I was going...I hop-" Donna stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the brunette's face. "Jackie?"

"DONNA! You're back from your trip! I was about to go get Kendall and Vivi. Wow, you look like you did back in the '70s. Paris changes people." She said with a giggle. Jackie bear-hugged Donna, who wore a confused look on her face.

"When did you become so business-ey? And what do you mean, back in the '70s? It's 1978." Donna stated.

Jackie's smile faded into quizzical look. "Are you alright?" She pressed her hand against Donna's forehead.

"No, I'm being serious. What year do you think it is?" Donna said, pulling Jackie's hand off her forehead.

"2012. The scientists," She said while rolling her eyes, "say the world's going to end. Whatever."

Donna started looking around her and panicking. "Oh my God, Jackie. How did

I get here? Oh, wait..." Donna stopped looking around. Her eyes got big. "It was that juice that old man sold us on the corner...Eric didn't drink any, but I did."

"DONNA! Do not take juice from random strangers. It can only lead to...well, seeing your future." Jackie scolded.

"Oh crap. So, that little girl over there, is mine?" Donna asked.

Jackie nodded and patted Donna's stomach. "You have another one on the way, too. You're in Paris right now, doing a news report for the Wisconsin State Journal."

Donna blushed and said, "Is Eric my husband?"

Jackie nodded again and giggled. "Well, do you want to go get mani-pedis with me, Kendall and Vivi? You can stay at our house for a bit. We'll say you're Aunt Tina."

"I already told Kendall I wasn't Aunt Tina. I can be Aunt Valerie." Donna informed Jackie.

"Good enough!" Jackie went and got Kendall and Vivi and introduced them to their "Aunt Valerie."


End file.
